Blog użytkownika:AngelOfDarknes/Angles of Darkness- historia pewnej smoczycy
Info '-To opowiadanie jest o smokach nie o ludziach więc nie ma hiccstrid,' '-smoki mówią po ludzku,' '-wiek bohaterów będzie się zmieniać jak się zmieni to napisze' '-głównie będzie perspektywa Wiktori (dla nie kumatych smoka)' '-kursywa myśli wspomnienia retrospekcje' Perspektywa Wiktorii Jestem Wiktoriaopowiedziałam o sobie na swoim profilu. Obiecałam wam że odpowiem dlaczego mam ludzkie imię otóż w naszym stadzie imiona ludzkie nadaje się najsłabszym a na przykład w stadzie wrogów nadaje się imiona ludzkie najsilnioejszym. A moje byłe dtado dlatego że: ''-Mamo ale ja nie chce sostać przywódcą stada!'' ''-Ale kochanie musisz.'' ''-A to niby dlaczego?!'' ''-Bo musimy mieć dobrego przywudce żeby pokonać stado Adama (to to stado gdzie nadaje się imiona ludzkie najlepszym)'' ''-Jakiego dobrego ty się słyszysz nazwałaś mnie ludzkim imieniem to znaczy że jestem najsłabsza a ty mi mówisze że mam zostać dobrym przywudcą!'' ''-No ale zobacz Adam jest w twoim wieku i już włada stadem i dotego jeszcze mają pokój z ludzmi którzy dostarczają im jedzenie.'' ''-Mam was wszystkich dość nie zostanę żadnym przywudcą!'' Wetdy właśnie uciekłam, latałam przez dwa miesiące po różnych wyspach. Wkońcu zatęskniłam za domem więc podtanowiłam wrucić do domu na wyspę cienia. Gdy tam dotarłam przerzyłam piekło stado błękitnych furii na czele z Adamem mordowali moje stado. Na własne oczy widziałam jak on zabija mi rodziców. Gdy już wszystkich oprócz mnie zamordowali odlecieli został tylko Adam żeby sprawdzić czy ktaś przeżył. Rozpłakałam się na dobre. Podbiegłam do dużo większego smoka i zaczęłam krzyczeć. -Sprawia ci przyjemność krzywdzenie innych! -No nie wiesz mała że jest między naszymi stadami wojna. -Wiem ale ja miałam nadzieje że chociarz wy aniołki macie skłonności pokojowe. Nas nazywacie diabłami a jak przyjdzie co do czegop to zabyjacie wszystkich! -Życie mała. -Nie nazywaj mnie mała!!! -Jak chcesz ale lepiej uciekaj bo dołączysz do nich. -Dobrze to strzelaj. Perspektywa Adama Miałem rozkaz od ojca żeby zabić wszystkich szczegulnie przyszłą przywudczynie nie wiem jak wygląda wiem że ma na imię Wiktoria. Z abiliśmy wszystkich ale została jakaś smoczyca która karze się zabić. -Nie strzele. -Co teraz już nie chcesz zabijać? -... -Nic nie powiesz? Świetnie to zapamiętaj moje imię bo od dziś będzie ono twoim koszmarem! Zemszcze się? -A to chociarz powiesz jak masz na to imię? -Wiktoria. Powiedziała i odleciała z zabujczą prędkością nie wiedziałem że morzna tak szybko latać nawet ja tak nie potrofie. Szkoda mi jej nie dałbym rady jej zabić tylko czemu?'' Coś mnie do niej ciągnie. Te jej oczy cudo nikt takich nie ma.'' No nic trzeba powiedzieć ojcu że uciekła. Gdy doleciałem na naszą wyspę od razu skierowałem się do jaskini mego ojca. -Tato muszę ci coś powiedzieć. -Co? Zabiliście ich wszystkich? -Tak wszystkich oprucz... -Oprucz...? -Wiktorii. -Co tego popychadła? Straszliwca trudniej pokonać. Za to że jej nie zabiłeś musisz... Mam naszieje że wam się podobało sorka za błedy. A i mam dla was zagadkę co będzie musiał zrobić Adam? No niestety nikt nie zgadł. Swoją drogą jestem chyba nie normalnym człowiekiem cały dzień leży w łóżku gówno robi a zabiera się za pisanie o 1.00 w nocy kiedy ledwo widzi. -... wylecieć na wyprawę żeby ją znaleść. -Że co mam jej szukać po archipelagu?! -Tak. Wylatujesz teraz. Nie będe się jeszcze z ojcem kłucił, więc posłusznie ruszyłem na tą niepotrzebną wyprawę. Co taka jedna smoczyca może nam zrobić. Leciałem już od dobrych kilku godzin aż w końcu zobaczyłem wyspę. Perspektywa Wiktorii Kiedy od niego odleciałam znalazłam wyspę. Nazwałam ją wyspą nocy ponieważ panuje na niej tylko noc. Mieszkam na tej wyspie już od dwóch dni. Nagle usłyszałam trzepot smoczych skrzydeł co mnie zdziwiło ponieważ na wyspie nie było ani jednego smoka oprócz mnie. Natychmiast schowałam się w krzakach. Gdy wychyliłam głowę ujżałam Adama wiedziałam że będzie mnie szukał. Ale na tej wyspie przewage mam ja dlatego że jestem prawie cała czarna a on niebiesko żółty..''' thumb|left|356px|Tak wyglądam. '''Mam nadzieje że wybacxzycie mi taki krutki wpis ale o tej porze nie potrafie nic napisać jutro napiszę więcej. Ale za to macie obrazek jak mniej więcej wyglądam. Postaram się wam takrze ilustrować niektóre rzeczy a jeśli chcecie żebym jakiegoś smoka albo miejsce narysowała proszę pisać w komentarzach Bardzo was przepraszam nie pisałam dzisiaj bo ninie chce żebyście dostali znów do czytania tak krótki next. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania